kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Adventures of Jumanji
In 1869 two boys bury a chestin a forest near Keene New Hampshire A century later 12 year old boy Alan Parrish flees from a group of bullies to shoe factory owned by his father Sam where he meets his friend Carl Bentley one of Sams employees When Alan accidentally damages a machine with a prototype sneaker Carl hopes to present Carl takes the blame and loses his job Outside the factory after the bullies beat up Alan and steal his bicycle Alen follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site and finds the chest containing a board game called Jumanji Alan takes the game home and attempts to run away after having an argument with his father about attending a boarding school However his friend Sarah Whittle gives his bike The two begin playing Jumanji which acts strangely When a player rolls the dice the players piece moves itself and a message appears on the board When makes his first move he is sucked into the game Although the message states that he will be freed when a five or eight is rolled Sarah quits the game after being attacked by bats 26 year later Judy and Peter Sheperd with Rocky and Bullwinkle move into the Parrish house with their Aunt Nora after losing their parents in a skiing accident Judy Peter Rocky and Bullwinkle hear Jumanjis drumbeats and play the game in the attic and as a result gaint mosquitoes attack them and reddish orange monkeys destroy their kitchen Realizing that everthing will be restored when the game ends they continue the game despite the dangers Peter rolls a five releasing both a lion and Alan who is now an adult Alan locks the lion in the bedroom then gose to the now closed shoe factory On the way he meets Carl working as a police officer and discovers that the towns economy was devastated by the factorys closure In the factory a homeless man reveals that Sam abandoned the business to search for his son until his death in 1991 After Sams death his wife and Alans mother Carol Anne continued the search until her own death Alan joins the game with Judy Peter Rocky and Bullwinkle but when rolling the dice has no effect on the board Alan realizes they are continuing the same game that he and Sarah started years ago Finding Sarah now a psychic who had gone insane after Alans disappearance Alan tricks her into rejoining the game and the following moves release fast growing vines and a gaint deadly man eating pod After dealing with pod and vines Alan rolls and a big game hunter named Van Pelt with Boris and Natasha who are intent on killing Alan emerges as they is a product of the game itself On Judys next turn a stampede rhinoceros African elephants zebras and pelican wrecks the house Among other things Peter gradually transforms into monkey after trying to cheat Peter Sarah Judy Rocky and Bullwinkle battle Van Pelt a murderous game hunter who resembles Alans father Boris and Natasha in a local department store a monsoon floods the house a crocodile attacks the group Alan is sucked into the floor by quicksand an earthquake breaks the the house in two large poisonous spiders come out and Judy is shot by a poisonous barb from a flower Finally Alan wins the game just in time when Van Pelt is about to shoot causing the jungle elements and Van Pelt Boris and Natasha to be sucked back into the board in a form of a whirlwind Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films